List of Die Hard Scenario Videogames
This is a detailed list of all the Die Hard Scenario video games known to be inspired by the ''Die Hard'' scenario formula. This list is incomplete. You can help us by expanding it. List 1-9 *''24: The Game: This game spin-off is set during the events of the show's second and third season. The story and voice-acting for this game was praised while the gameplay was met with criticism. B *Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''Batman: Arkham City: Sequel to ''Arkham Asylum. *''Batman: Arkham Knight: Sequel to ''Arkham Origins. *''Batman: Arkham Origins: Sequel to ''Arkham City. *''Battlefield Hardline'' http://www.ign.com/videos/2014/10/14/how-die-hard-inspired-battlefield-hardline *''The Bourne Conspiracy'' C *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: The fourth installment in the first-person shooter franchise updates it's setting to a more modern setting (as opposed to being set during World War II) and focuses on multiple attempts to defuse a civil war between Russian Ultranationalists and governments. Also, the "No Fighting in the War Room" comes off as "''Die Hard in a nuclear weapons facility." as well as an optional epilogue mission called "Mile High Club" that focuses on an extraction rescue on-board a plane. This game is available for is available on Windows, OS X, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Mobile phone devices and in a Reflex edition for the Wii. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: This second installment (and sixth overall) in the series follows more modernistic settings and is heavier on the blockbuster movie-inspired settings including a self-titled mission named "Cliffhanger" (inspired by the 1993 film of the same name), the shower room of the mission "The Gulag" is referenced from ''The Rock and deluxe missions set during a Russian takeover of an American town that is influenced by 1984's Red Dawn and includes squads of American soldiers taking cover at Burger Town diners after being penned down by the enemy soldiers. It is available on the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 while once again having mobilized and Wii editions. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: The second sequel to the ''Modern Warfare titled series (and eighth total as a whole). This installment continues the same story lines of the last two Modern Warfare''s while also introducing more futuristic warfare as well. One of the missions, titled "Turbulence," is essentially "Die Hard on the Russian President's plane" and feels very much like ''Air Force One except this time it has Russian Secret Service agents protecting their President. This game is available for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii and Nintendo DS. *''Covert Ops: Nuclear Dawn'' *''Crisis Beat: Described as ''Die Hard set on a ferry at Christmas time. D *''Die Hard'' (1990-92 videogame) - This was released for Nintendo Entertainment System, Commodore 64 and the MS-DOS. Hans Gruber and his men take over the Nakatomi building in LA during the Christmas party and take hostages. John McClane, an NYPD officer who is visiting his estranged wife Holly Gennero, evades capture and must fight the terrorists. *''Die Hard 2: Die Harder'' (1992 videogame) - This was released for Commodore 64, PC, Atari ST and Amiga. Based on the movie of the same name, Die Hard 2: Die Harder pits action hero John McClane against an army of terrorists holding an airport hostage. *''Die Hard Arcade'' (1996-97, 2006 arcade game) - This arcade game was also made available for Sega Saturn and PlayStation 2. Terrorists take over a high rise building and take hostages, including the President's daughter, so it's up to one man to save the day. *''Die Hard Trilogy'' (1996) - This hit game was released for PlayStation, Sega Saturn and Microsoft Windows. Based upon the first three Die Hard films. See Die Hard, Die Hard 2: Die Harder and Die Hard with a Vengeance. *''Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas'' (2000) - This game released for PlayStation and Microsoft Windows has John McClane visit his friend Kenny Sinclair in Las Vegas to celebrate the latter's promotion to prison warden as the Mesa Grande Prison when a prison riot occurs. McClane then sets out for revenge when he learns that Kenny was in on the plan. *''Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza'' (2002) - This Microsoft Windows game is set during the Christmas party at the Nakatomi tower in LA, a gang of heavily armed thugs, led by Hans Gruber, take hostages. NYPD police officer John McClane manages to escape from them and must find a way to stop them and protect his wife, who is one of the hostages. *''Die Hard: Vendetta'' (2002-03) - This game released for Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox chronicles John McClane coming out of retirement when his daughter, rookie LAPD police officer Lucy McClane, is kidnapped by Piet Gruber, the son of Hans Gruber. McClane must battle armed criminals, take on hostage situations, and tackle an ex-Hollywood action star who is in league with Gruber, in hopes of rescuing his daughter. *''Die Hard'' (2013 smartphone video game) - Android, iOS. Play as Jack McClane, the son of New York City’s most famous cop, legendary John McClane. Prove that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree – blast your way out of Moscow’s mean streets and travel to the radioactive wasteland of Chernobyl, where you’ll have to overcome incredible odds to save the world from nuclear terrorism. F *''Freedom Fighters'' H *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life 2'' M *''Mass Effect 2'' *''Mass Effect 3'' *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''Metroid: Fusion'' S *''SAS: Secure Tomorrow'' *''Stranglehold: Filmmaker John Woo's follow-up to 1992's ''Hard Boiled. *''System Shock'' Category:List Category:Browse Category:Die Hard scenarios with modern day warfare Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard science fiction scenario Category:Videogames